I don't want to be a trophy wife!
by Kashou Fenikkusu
Summary: For Luffy the choice was easy, become a pirate or some marine's trophy wife. Ace and Sabo's only wish is to survive Luffy. Pairing: AceXSaboXLuffy, Fem!luffy Different fruit abilety. please read and review.
1. Meet Ace

**Hey everyone. I just wanted to say that this is going to be more along the lines of a serie of drabbels then an accual story. Updates are going to be slow as wel. However if someone is interested in taking my story and turning it into a real story please Pm me. I myself don't have a lot of time to write but this idea wouldn't leave me alone and i would love to see a wel written version of it. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece.**

* * *

><p>In a forest on a mountain in the kingdom of Goa walked an old man and a girl. Or more like the girl was doing everything in her power to get away from the old man who was dragging her by the back of the shirt. Why no one had given the man up to the child protection service was everybody's question for he was her grandfather. The girl 'who's name was Luffy' tried everything from screaming for help to holding on to trees, but no avail he kept dragging her.<p>

"Jii-chan let go I don't want to be some Marine's trophy wife I want to be a pirate!"

"Nonsense you are going to have to grow up now and marry a good Marine, there is no way I'm going to let my princess become a pirate!"

As they walked on they came to a house in the middle of the forest, there Garp knocked on the door. A big orange haired woman opened. Luffy had lost interest and walked around the clearing when she felt something wet on her cheek.

"Eew, spit, who did that." She looked around and saw a boy on top of a bear she only caught a glance of him before Garp stood infront of her.

"Luffy this is your new older brother Ace." Luffy looked curiously at the 16 year old boy on top of a massive bear he had apparently killed. The boy 'Ace' looked angry and uninterested. Luffy wasn't sure whether to like or dislike him, he had spit at Luffy after all. But if Jii-chan said he was going to be Luffy's new brother then Luffy would try to get along with him.

Luffy stepped out from behind her Jii-chan to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Luffy lets be friends." she smiled at Ace. Ace gave her an angry glance before looking away with a slight blush on his cheeks. "You're a girl." he mumbled. Luffy glared slightly.

"Yeah so what, I don't see how that matters." she said. Luffy hated it when people looked down on her because she was a girl. Just because she was a girl didn't mean she was weaker than them, in fact she was a lot stronger than all the boys in fuchsia. Her Jii-chan had trained her well and she had her devil-fruit power. The Kaze-Kaze no mi had given her the ability to turn her body into air and a lot of other cool stuff.

"I-it doesn't, I was surprised that's all." Ace stuttered slightly and blushed harder. Apparently he was shy around good looking females and Luffy was very pretty for her 13 years of age. With her waist length spiky black hair, big black eyes and a love for rather revealing clothing, she made many boys and even men look twice. Even the scar under her eye made her look cute.

She currently wore black shorts with a red belt, a sexy red shirt (picture in profile) and her beloved straw hat. Of course Luffy 'being the adorable idiot we all know and love' didn't know that Ace was embarrassed. She clambered on the bear and put her hand on Ace's forehead.

"Do you have a fever? Cuzz your head's all red." Ace turned even redder and stuttered a bit before pushing her hand away and running into the forest. The forgotten Garp laughed loudly and was screaming about the romance of youth and how his little princess was all grown up. The bandits could only stare in awe for no one had ever managed to make Ace react like that.

Garp turned around and started walking away. "Well Dadan I'll leave her to you. Turn her into a lady would you." The bandits gaped after him, they turn a girl into a lady? A bunch of mountain bandits? No way, they couldn't do that. But Garp had already walked out of sight.

Luffy turned to them. "I hate bandits." And promptly walked inside the house.

Thus Luffy met Ace.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	2. Meet Sabo

**I'll begin this chapter by saying that I hate it. but I couldn't think of something better. I would also appreciate it if people could give me some ideas on what to write about as it will help me write faster:) anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You want to become a pirate? Me to!" Luffy stood underneath a tree, she had finally managed to follow Ace through the forest without getting either A. Lost B. Eaten by some animal or C. Detained by the bandits who were trying their best to teach her some manners. Ace and Sabo looked at her in horror.<p>

"S-so that's her huh." Sabo said with a slight gulp, his cheeks suspiciously pink. Ace could only nod and stare at the small black haired girl who was pouting up at them. He had tried to get rid of her by taking the longer more dangerous road to Sabo as he couldn't bring himself to hit the girl. However it seemed that after 2 months of trying Luffy had finally managed to follow him to the Grey terminal. Luffy however seemed to have gotten bored with waiting for them to answer as she suddenly jumped up by pushing air through her legs, easily landing on the branch next to them.

"Neh, Ace what's wrong? Your head's all red again." She said pouting cutely up at him. Sabo was snickering softly behind him _"Bit shy are you" _he whispered. "Shut up! I'd like to see you deal with her like this." Ace said harshly. Luffy scowled slightly (or tried to really she only looked cuter like that) sick of being ignored. So instead she took a closer look at the blond man behind Ace, so close in fact that she was right up in his face.

"Gah!" Sabo took a few steps back, just as red as Ace. He could see why Ace had difficulties dealing with the small girl. Not only was she very pretty, she also had no sense of personal space, heck he wouldn't be surprised if she lacked complete and utter shame as well. (Unfortunately or fortunately 'depending on how you looked at it' this was very true.)

"Now you're all red as well! Is there a bug going around or something? Makino says that when a lot of people get sick at the same time. Does that mean that bugs get you ill?" Ace and Sabo could only stare in wonder as Luffy prattled on about bugs and how cool they were but that she didn't want to get sick so should she 'stay away from bugs?' They smiled slightly at the girl. This was the start of a beautiful friendship, now if only it stayed that way.

Thus Luffy met Sabo.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. Bath time

**Okay first of thank you all for reviewing I really appreciate it. second while I'm not all that fond of this chapter either I decided to post it anyway. My updates are curently faster then I thought they would be.**

**Anyway Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A door opened up and a big form threw three smaller forms in the room. "There, and don't you dare come out until your completely clean you got that!" Dadan closed the bathroom door with a smack. Today while our three heroes where out hunting Luffy somehow managed to trip and pulled the other two with her in a mud pile (Or at least they hoped it was mud)prompting Luffy into starting a mud war. And while it was fun it also caused them to become so dirty that some of the weaker bandits fainted at the sight of them thinking they were monsters.<p>

Ace and Sabo looked at each other in horror. Don't come out? As in they had to bath WITH Luffy… naked! And though they would never admit it they could feel their bodies twitch slightly in interest. Luffy however seemed to ignore it all as she was too busy pulling her clothes of and quickly showering the worst of the grime of so that she could get in the bath.

"Ne, Ace, Sabo? Why aren't you getting ready for our bath?" she asked curiously. Apparently Sabo's earlier observation of her completely lacking shame was true. May someone have mercy on their poor teenaged bodies. Luffy was in the bath now leaning over the side and showing quite a lot of her breasts she was also pouting cutely at them, it was a wonder that they could still control themselves. With a gulp they started on their own clothes and shower, knowing that Dadan wouldn't let them out. As they entered the bath they made sure not to look at Luffy, just knowing she was naked was bad enough without looking at her.

Luffy just ignored her brothers, writing it off as yet another weird thing they liked to do, like turning their heads red when they weren't even sick. Instead she was playing with the water splashing it at her brothers and anything else that looked interesting.

"Damnit Lu stop that and get yourself clean." Ace didn't think he could hold back if she continued playing, she looked so damn adorable and he couldn't help but peek at her. It was a wonder that he didn't get 'well' hard. It was the same or Sabo who was trying his best to get clean as soon as possible so that he could get away from the naked girl. Only he wasn't fast enough.

"Aha, finally done. Hurry up you two I'm hungry." And with that Luffy stood up in all her naked glory unconcerned with the fact that her so called brothers couldn't keep their eyes of her. Ace and Sabo finally took their eyes of her and looked at each other.

"Run?" Sabo said. "Run" Ace agreed. Luffy had never seen her brothers move so fast, one moment they were in the bath and the next they were half way in the forest with towels around there waist and clothes in their hands. Luffy tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Nah?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	4. Once a month

**Hi everyone. Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been very busy (and Ill) also I just recently found out that I'm pregnant with my very first child.(though the making of said child was a bit of an accident) anyway here's the new chapter.(well drabble really:).**

* * *

><p>A roar rang through the forest, trees shook(SP?), animals ran in fear and two sixteen year old males shudderd in the corner of a tree house. The two looked at each other with resignition.<p>

"And We will have to deal with this once a month". one commented to the other.

"So it seems". the other said, comical tears running out of his eyes.

World look out, Monkey D. Luffy was on her period.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short but it's the best I could come up with:)<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
